


Poker Face

by ArcherUmi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Boredom, Card Games, F/F, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Umi has absolutely no poker face.





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> The Old Maid game in season 2 episode 5 goes differently but also the same. Written March 2018.
> 
> This may have content that's a bit above M level, I'm honestly not sure; I've tagged it mature and not explicit as there's no actual sex acts, just a vague allusion to one, nudity, a naughty word, and a mention of, ahem, physical arousal.

"Why won't it stop raaaaiiiiiiiinnnniiiiiinnnnnngggggggg!!!", Honoka shouted at the hotel room window, palm trees being buffeted by the wind and rain outside. She sat down on a cushion, laying her head on the table and pouting. "Kotori-chan, Umi-chaaaaan, maybe it will go away if we all chant 'go away'...?". Kotori softly giggled and Umi sighed. "I don't think it would help to have more people say it, Honoka...".

She stood back up and turned to face the window. "Uuuuuuu...", Kotori and Umi covered their ears. "...I want to go swimming in Okinawaaaaaa!!!".

"Even if the rain stopped, it's too late to go swimming", Umi said, flipping through her notebook. "Hmmm... Want to play cards then, Honoka-chan, Umi-chan?", Kotori asked, grabbing her bag and looking around in it to retrieve her deck. 

"Eeeh, we play cards all the time Kotori-chan, a high school trip you should do something special!", Honoka answered. "There's just not much we can do cooped up in here though...", Kotori said, idly shuffling the cards. Honoka looked like she was concentrating hard. "Oh, I know, since we didn't have a chance to put on our swimsuits let's make it a strip game!", Honoka made a determined fist and smiled. Kotori tilted her head quizzically and Umi blushed. "...Eh? ...Eeeeh?! What does that even have to do with not being able to swim...?".

"Hmm... That could be funny, Honoka-chan!", Kotori smiled. "E-Eeeeh?! You're going to go along with it, Kotori?!", Umi shouted. "Why not? We've known each other long enough and we're all girls, so it's not really that embarrassing is it?", she replied. "If you really aren't comfortable with it though I'd feel bad, Umi-chan...".

"Cmon, Umi-chaaan! It's like Kotori-chan said!", Honoka shouted, leaning over the table towards Umi who shyed away, putting her hands up. "I mean, we undress all the time to get changed!".

"I'm telling you, that's not shameless like playing a strip game is!", Umi slammed her hand down on the table. "I know, we can make it so hair ribbons and scrunchies count!".

"How does that make it more fair when I'm the only one with my hair down?", Umi asked, her eyebrow twitching. "I-If it makes it any better I have some spare scrunchies...", Kotori said uneasily, fishing one out of her bag. "Ok, deal us in, Kotori-chan! Oh, you're pretty good at shuffling, huh?!". 

"I don't know that that's really a special skill, but I guess I am good with my hands in general", she answered, dealing a third of the deck to each of them as Umi reluctantly tied her hair up with Kotori's green scrunchie, wondering why she was really going along with this.

"Ooooh, ponytail Umi-chan is a really nice look too!", Honoka said as they discarded the pairs in their hands. "Mhm, it looks cute on you, Umi-chan!". They started playing and quickly got down to just a few cards. "You just need to win until they get bored, ok Umi? You can do this if you focus", she whispered to herself as Kotori looked at her last two cards. She cracked a smile as Kotori's hand hovered over the joker before grabbing her ace of hearts. "I'm out now too!". 

Umi sighed, pulling the scrunchie off as Kotori shuffled the deck again and dealt hands. Umi picked hers up, her competitive spirit awakened and an intense look on her face. "This time...!". They quickly went around again until Honoka went out, sticking her with the joker again. 

"...Do socks count, Honoka-chan?", Kotori asked as Umi went to pull one of hers off. She thought about it for a moment. "If scrunchies do, they should, but both socks should count as one item!". Umi reluctantly took the other sock off and they went again. "Oooh, this is for real now, Umi-chan!", Honoka added as she discarded her pairs.

"D-Don't sound so excited about this, Honoka!", she shouted back. Another round and she reluctantly stripped off her red track suit pants, then her white shirt, leaving her in just her plain, white bra and panties, not having been able to strip a single thing off Honoka or Kotori. "Hehehe, which will it be, Umi-chan?", Honoka giggled as Kotori put her last pair down and went out. "Y-You've become some kind of demon, Honoka!", Umi shouted. She thought about it, and took a deep breath before pulling off her panties and sitting back down, keeping her legs tightly together. 

Her heart was pounding as Kotori dealt once again and they went around, until finally she was down to two cards once again. She gulped as Honoka reached for the joker and tried to frown as she did. Honoka moved to take her three of spades and she tried to smile. As Honoka went back to the joker, a tiny smirk crept across her face, thinking she'd pulled it off.

Honoka saw straight through her, snatching away the three. "I'm out!". Umi hung her head, unfastening her bra and dropping it on the pile of her clothes behind her, covering her breasts with one arm. "...T-This time. I'm sure this ti-", Kotori cut her off. "Eh, is it really fair to keep playing when you don't have anything left to take off, Umi-chan?". She looked up and blinked. "...Eh?".

"Yeah, I don't think so either, Umi-chan!", Honoka added. "Hey, isn't it unfair you're covering up and crossing your legs too?! Cmon, Umi-chan!".

"W-Why is that unfair?! You just said to play a strip game since it's funny not that you wanted to s-see anythi- Eeeeaaahh, w-what are you...?!", she cried, shutting her eyes tight and her face going bright red as Honoka pulled her arm and one of her legs as Kotori grabbed her other leg, totally exposing her naked body as she chattered incoherently. "Umi-chan, you're kind of wet down there...", Kotori said.

She cracked one eye open to see Kotori leaning down, looking curiously at her pussy, and shut it again, squealing and somehow blushing even harder. "Eh, could it be you were turned on by this, Umi-chan?", Kotori asked. "N-N-N-Nothat'snotwhywouldIeverohmygodmaybeyesIamb-b-butpleasestopnothisisjusttooshameless...". 

Honoka giggled, putting her finger and thumb to her chin like she was scheming about something. "Eehehehe, you said you're really good with your fingers, right, Kotori-chan? Maybe-". Umi squealed again, fainting and going limp in their arms. Honoka blinked. "...Eh?". She gasped. "Oh, w-w-we took this joke way too far didn't we?". She looked at Kotori, her eyes sparkling and a trickle of blood coming from her nose. "Eeeeeeeeeehhh?!", she shouted. "Are you a real sadist, K-K-Kotori-chan?!".

They heard a knock on the door and snapped their heads around as it swung open, hearing the voice of one of their teachers. "Hey, do you have a minute?".

"T-This isn't what it looks like!", Kotori blurted out. The teacher blinked and she slowly closed the door. 

"...This is exactly what it looks like, i-isn't it, Honoka-chan?". Honoka hung her head. "Y-Yeah, absolutely... I'm so sorry, about this, Umi-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the things I've done to my best girl Umi but whenever I've tried to write Umi smut these things happen. Someday I'll write one where she doesn't even kind of get humiliated or anything, or alternatively I could just stop being weird and writing Love Live smut to begin with, or at least make it explicitly post-canon so it's less Problematic, but no promises because I'm not a great person I guess, and also because I'm inordinately disposed to trying to write in as close to the canon context as possible for some reason.


End file.
